Adolescentes
by yamila.ar
Summary: Los eternos adolescentes son un peligro.


Con las manos sobre la pequeña cintura y la cabeza enterrada entre sus pechos, House se sentó en el chaise long y la ubicó a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Su cuerpo la pedía, la necesitaba, pero presionó sólo lo justo para no lastimarla. Ella presionó más, profundizando el contacto.

Estaba perdido en su piel, su aroma, su suavidad. La acariciaba mientras ella se mecía en su regazo cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo.

Y entonces abrió los ojos. No hacía mucha direrencia en la oscuridad de la habitación de todos modos. Suspiró frustrado mientras pasaba una mano por su cara para espabilarse. Con sólo moverse un poco sintió una humedad familiar en la entrepierna del pantalón pijama.

-¡Oh, maldición, no! - exclamó, sintiéndose humillado aún en la soledad de su departamento. - Parezco un maldito pendejo de secundaria...

Se romó un segundo más para grabar el sueño en su memoria, y luego se levantó a darse una buena ducha fría.

Cameron levantó apenas la vista de su portátil cuando sintió acercarse los pasos de su jefe por el pasillo. Cinco segundos más tarde entraba, arrojándole la pelotita de tenis al grito de "¡piensa rápido!"

- ¿No crees que ya estás un poquito grande para esos chistes? - le recriminó, frotándose la cabeza en el lugar donde el balón impactara.

- Nop. Me siento todo un adolescente... Por cierto, sería bueno si dejaras de meterte en mis sueños. Quizá así podría diagnosticar de dormido.

La inmunóloga bajó la tapa del ordenador y lo miró entre indignada y halagada mientras él se sentaba en la slla de enfrente.

- ¿Tú... sueñas... conmigo? - cuestionó, recalcando la última palabra.

House asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que metía una paleta en su boca y la saboreaba con deleite. Tras dos o tres chupadas, se la quitó sonoramente y relató:

- Cinco veces me desperté anoche por tu culpa...

Cameron alzó ambas cejas y las mantuvo así al abrir otra vez su portátil. Intentó seguir trabajando, pero la reciente confesión de su jefe y el hecho de tenerlo aún sentado frente a ella no le ayudaban a concentrarse.

Levantó otra vez la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos clavados en ella.

- ¿Para qué me cuentas eso? Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de tus intimidades...

- Es cierto, no me gusta, - afirmó. Tras una breve pausa, se levantó, corriendo sonoramente la silla hacia atrás. - ¿Sabes? No debí contártelo... - Ya se encaminaba a su oficina cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Espérate un momento! - Cuando él se volteó, continuó: - Si no sé de qué forma soñaste conmigo no puedo saber si matarte o considerarte tierno...

El nefrólogo ladeó la cabeza, aturdido por esa lógica irrefutable. Por su cabeza pasó otra vez el sueño, haciéndolo sonrojar inmediatamente. La joven médica captó esa reacción y comprendió sin más de qué venía el asunto. Se cruzó de brazos, respaldándose en su asiento y lo miró fijamente, sonriendo de lado.

- Yo soy un adolescente y tú una chica realmente hermosa... ¿De qué otra forma podría soñar contigo? - se excusó.

- Pues a mí mi madre me decía que sería una adolescente eterna... - Su tono de voz era sugerente, al menos lo suficiente para lograr que por fin House se relajara y siguiera con el juego que él mismo había empezado.

- Y no es bueno que dos adolescentes permanezcan solos tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? - Su comentario poco más desencajó a la inmunóloga, que lo vio reanudar su marcha al despacho. Segundos más tarde podía observarlo cerrar todas las cortinas y trabar la puerta exterior, para luego asomar su cabeza por la de intercomunicación. - Será mejor que vengas rápido, - aconsejó. - Mamá está en casa y no le gusta que traiga chicas a mi cuarto... Eso sí: hazme el favor de no divulgar que me consideras tierno...

Cameron suspiró divertida. Sin perder un instante, entró al despacho de House y trabó la puerta por la que acababa de pasar... No fuera cosa que Mamá Cuddy los pescara in fraganti.

FIN

Nota de la Autora: dejaré constancia de que el hot no es lo mío. Se explica con mis 20 años de edad y cero experiencia en el campo. Espero sepan entender por qué he cortado en la mejor parte...


End file.
